The present invention concerns generally an electrical feeding device of a central unit by at least one control signal, the unit being connected with at least one receiving local station particularly for systems provided on board of vehicles.
The present invention is particularly applied in the automobile industry.
Electrical feeding devices for systems provided on board of vehicles are already known, which, when the vehicle is in the state of rest, are designed to limit at the maximum the consumption of current. As a matter of fact, without such devices, and by the prolonged stop of the vehicle, the battery runs down.
According to a known device, in the state of rest of the vehicle, the transmission frequencies of information between the managing central unit and the independent receiving local stations are slowed. With such a system, the central unit and the different local stations remain under voltage, even in the case of stop of the vehicle. So, one effectively reduces the consumption of current, but the problem of stray currents, especially in the power transistors existing within each local station, is not solved.